The standard of care has changed during the last decade as radiologists have adopted reconstructed 3D medical image reading in their routine practice. These reconstructed medical images facilitate evaluating and describing complex anatomy, injuries and pathologies. However, native 2D medical images that have been captured from medical imaging devices remain essential as their interpretation tends to be faster. They are also the primary data that clinicians will review with the guarantee that what they're viewing is coming directly from acquisition systems, avoiding partial volumes or inaccurate reconstruction artifacts.
There are many medical viewer applications that exist on the market which allow visualization of native 2D medical images. Similarly, there are several applications which allow reconstruction of these images to create 3D representations. The issue that exists today is in the convergence of capabilities between these two separated applications.